12 Listopada 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Alvin i wiewiórki 3 (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chip - Wrecked) 83'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Mike Mitchell; wyk.:Jason Lee, David Cross, Jenny Slate, Justin Long; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 52 (seria IV, odc. 9) - W kręgu podejrzeń - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Drużyna A II - odc. 1, Diament i kurz (The A - Team II, ep. 1, Diamonds 'n Dust); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Ron Satlof; wyk.:George Peppard, Mr. T, Dirk Benedict, Dwight Schultz, Melinda Culea; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy - Kombinat rolny w Kietrzu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Afryka cz. 5. Sahara (Africa, eye to eye with the unknown) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2961; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 6032 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6032); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 22 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 22); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2962; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2642 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /226/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /165/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w podnoszeniu ciężarów Ałmaty 2014 - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 13 dzielnica (Banlieue 13) - txt. str. 777 81'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Luc Besson; wyk.:Cyrill Raffaelli, David Belle, Alain Rimoux; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Na pierwszym planie. Wybory samorządowe; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:05 Czerwony smok (Red Dragon) - txt. str. 777 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Brett Ratner; wyk.:Anthony Hopkins, Edward Norton, Ralph Fiennes, Harvey Keitel, Mary Louise Parker; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 13 dzielnica (Banlieue 13) 81'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Luc Besson; wyk.:Cyrill Raffaelli, David Belle, Alain Rimoux; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Drużyna A II - odc. 1, Diamenty i kurz (The A - Team II, ep. 1, Diamonds 'n Dust); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Ron Satlof; wyk.:George Peppard, Mr. T, Dirk Benedict, Dwight Schultz, Melinda Culea; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Notacje - Magdalena Fikus. Z nauką przez życie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Świat się kręci - /226/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:25 Uratowany kościół; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 665; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1190 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 410 - Walentynkowa niespodzianka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na sygnale - odc. 9/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (125); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Zupa z małpy - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Historia świata w/g Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 92 "Razem czy osobno" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1093 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1190 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1191 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 574 Suknia ślubna; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc.10 - Uwięziony pod ziemią - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kino relaks - Wyznania zakupoholiczki (Confessions of a Shopaholic) - txt. str. 777 99'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:P.J. Hogan; wyk.:Isla Fisher, Krysten Ritter, Hugh Dancy, Nick Cornish, Stephen Guarino, Steve Greenstein; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Wywiad Snowdena (Exclusive Interview with Edward Snowden. Das interview.) 30'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); reż.:Hubert Seipel; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Świat bez tajemnic - Zakazany głos blogerów (Forbidden Voices) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); reż.:Barbara Miller; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Purpurowe rzeki II: Aniołowie Apokalipsy (Crimson Rivers II (Les Rivieres pourpres II - Les anges de l'Apocalypse) 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania, Włochy (2004); reż.:Olivier Dahan; wyk.:Jean Reno, Benoit Magimel, Christopher Lee; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Głęboka woda - odc. 12/13 "Psy"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 06:30 Wakacje z Chopinem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Pogoda - 12.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Bartek z Piekła; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Apetyt na ciszę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Studio Telewizyjna 1 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 12.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Święta wojna - (306) Sprzątacz przodowy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 12.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:05 Regionalnie na każdą pogodę; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 31; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Europejczycy 2014; magazyn 11:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży 12:10 Kalendarz Polski 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Miklaszewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:40 Bartek z Piekła; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Apetyt na ciszę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Naszym okiem - odc. 7; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Lider - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 16:55 Dla niesłyszących - Śmiecińscy 9.11.2014 odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Wybory Samorządowe 2014; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Studio Telewizyjna 1 18:15 Smak tradycji - Ziemia Mogileńska; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Aktualności 18:50 Gość Aktualności 19:05 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe 19:20 Magazyn Meteo 19:28 Wybory Samorządowe 2014; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Magazyn Reporterów TVP Katowice 20:35 Ślązaków portret własny 20:50 Gramy dla Was 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 12.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 12.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Aktualności Wieczorne 22:15 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice 22:25 POGODA; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Naszym okiem - odc. 7; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Święta wojna - (306) Sprzątacz przodowy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 12.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 12.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Dla niesłyszących - Śmiecińscy 9.11.2014 odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zapiski Łazęgi - Wyspa Chełminek; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 31; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 207 (odc. 207); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:20 Naszym okiem - odc. 7; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Lider - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Pielęgniarki 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, ogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.40 TOP CHEF 22.05 Policja zastępcza - komedia, USA, 2010 0.40 Goły film - komedia, USA, 2002 2.30 Tajemnice losu TVN 6.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 7.25 Detektywi - program kryminany 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial 11.25 Szkoła - serial 12.25 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.25 Ukryta prawda - magazyn obyczajowy 14.25 Ugotowani 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - magazyn obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial 20.50 Ugotowani 21.30 Kto poślubi mojego syna? 22.50 Babylon A.D. - film S - F, Francja, Wielka Brytania, USA 2008 0.55 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles - serial 1.55 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.15 Sekrety Magii 3.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6.00 Czyja wina? 7.05 Garfield Show 7.35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 8.05 Garfield Show 8.35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 9.00 Czyja wina? 10.00 Nie igraj z aniołem 11.00 Burza 12.00 Na Patrolu 12.30 Sekrety Sąsiadów 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 16.00 Nie igraj z aniołem 17.00 Burza 18.00 Na Patrolu 18.30 Sekrety Sąsiadów 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 20.00 Aż do śmierci - film akcji, USA, 2007 22.10 Efekt motyla - thriller sci - fi, USA, 2004 0.30 Spadkobiercy 1.35 Interwencja 1.55 To był dzień 2.55 Seks w wielkim mieście 3.30 Dekoratornia 4.00 4music 5.00 4music TVN 7 5.20 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.45 Męski Typ: Janusz Lewandowski - talk show 7.15 Niewinna intryga - telenowela 8.15 Sąd rodzinny 9.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10.15 Magda M. - serial 11.20 Mango Telezakupy 12.55 Sąd rodzinny 13.55 Szpital - program obyczajowy 14.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.55 Magda M. - serial 16.55 Julia - serial 18.00 Castle - serial 19.00 Mentalista - serial 20.00 Trener - film obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2005 22.50 Super Size Me - film dok. 2004 1.05 Punkt krytyczny - serial 2.05 Sekrety Magii 4.10 Druga strona medalu - talk show TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Dla niesłyszących - Twoje Info - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:50 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 INFOrozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:30 INFObiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Twoja Sprawa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:52 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:59 Audiencja generalna papieża Franciszka - skrót; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:31 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:47 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:07 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Twoja Sprawa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:54 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 KFPP Opole - Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Las Story - odc. 8; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 4/7 - Tajemniczy przybysz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Tak miało być - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1128 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Teatr Telewizji - Boulevard Voltaire - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1071* - Kłopoty Marka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Tak miało być - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (604) New York - Mefju; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Dwa żywioły. Skrzydła - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Załoga Eko - III Na szlaku Natura 2000 - Dolina historycznie owocowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1128 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bajka o bajkach - O stoliczku i 40 - tu rozbójnikach; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Teatr Telewizji - Boulevard Voltaire - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Polonia w Komie - (605) Londyn - Julia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Preludium 41'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Ciechoński; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Tak miało być - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Dwa żywioły. Skrzydła; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajka o bajkach - O stoliczku i 40 - tu rozbójnikach; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (605) Londyn - Julia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1128; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Teatr Telewizji - Boulevard Voltaire; spektakl teatralny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Ustronie nie tylko dla morsów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.tv 5:00 Muzyczna pobudka 9:00 Music 4fun 13:00 Playlista 14:00 Top tygodnia 16:00 Music Express 18:00 Codzienna 20 20:00 Hot music 22:00 Music Express 0:00 Music Shaker 2:00 Polskanocka TV.Disco 5:00 Poranek disco 8:00 Disco życzenia 10:00 Disco lista 12:00 Przeboje disco 14:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Przeboje disco 19:00 Disco lista 21:00 Przeboje disco 22:00 Gorące disco 2:00 Przeboje disco Stars.TV 7:00 Best morning 10:00 Best 80's 11:00 Best decision 12:00 Best ballads 13:00 Best soundtrack 14:00 Best 90's 15:00 Best afternoon 17:00 Best now 18:00 Best polish 19:00 Best decision 20:00 Best 90's 21:00 Best 80's 22:00 Best 00's 23:00 Best ballads 0:00 Best rock 1:00 Best polish TVS 7.00 Telezakupy 8.35 Muzyczny budzik 9.10 Bajkowa TVS 10.00 Express Silesia 11.25 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.50 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 12.50 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 13.45 Gdzie jesteś? 14.15 Niesamowite historie 14.50 Policjanci z Maastricht 15.50 Silesia Informacje - flesz 15.55 Policjanci z Maastricht 17.05 Misja zdrowie 17.30 W oku miasta 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.30 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Gdzie jesteś? 21.30 Policjanci z Maastricht 22.30 Policjanci z Maastricht 23.35 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 0.30 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 1.30 Gdzie jesteś? 1.55 Dzieciak 3.30 Emisja nocna